


Mr. Perfect

by Beatrice_Bea



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Cigarettes, M/M, Mild Language, Modern AU, University AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 20:09:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17884385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatrice_Bea/pseuds/Beatrice_Bea
Summary: Sheithlentines 2019 gift for Mari. I hope you will like it. Enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sheithlentines 2019 gift for Mari. I hope you will like it. Enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Shiro, the embodiment of perfect student, meets mischievous person as Keith? Will he keep his cool or will he uncontrollably but surely fall in love, destroying his reputation in process?

It was day as any other, at least for Shiro. He grabbed some books about engineering and anatomy he needed for some assignments and sat down to the closest empty table. The library was quiet except for some whispers, sounds of footsteps and pages turning. You could say that the library was Shiro’s hideaway. If you were too loud, you would get kicked out of the library, so no one bothered him.  
Well, almost no one. As soon as he opened the books he was joined by another boy. He sat across the table with his books but didn’t open them. Shiro knew who he was and decided to ignore him. He didn’t want to talk to him nor to look at him.  
  
“Shiro, you can’t ignore me all the time,” brown haired boy whispered and leaned closer to Shiro.  
  
“It seems to me that I can,” answered Shiro back, glaring at the boy. The boy sighed and massaged the bridge of his nose, holding his glasses in the other hand.  
  
“Shiro… Look, everyone goes through breakups. So, we did too. That doesn’t mean we can’t be friends,” boy said as he put his glasses back on and looked Shiro right in the eyes.  
  
“Fine. Is that all you need from me, Adam?” Shiro resigned, feeling little embarrassed for his childish behaviour but he felt that he was in the right. Adam leaned on his hand studying Shiro’s face.  
  
“Are you going to the party?” Adam asked.  
  
“What party?” Shiro whispered and looked away, trying to hide his discomfort. He knew the look. It was the look Adam gave him when he was jealous about something or someone.

“The Valentine’s day party,” Shiro frowned. He wasn’t interested in any parties and especially the Valentines ones, “I thought Allura told you,” Adam continued, still staring at him.

“She did but I’m not going,” Shiro answered, his hand brushing through his hair, “Why?”

“Well, I thought that maybe we could go together. You need to relax a little, so you don’t get crazy because of all the studying,” Adam waved his hand at the books in front of Shiro, smiling a little.

“…Together? Didn’t you just said you want us to be friends?” Shiro asked warily. He didn’t want to get back to the controlling relationship they had. Adam sighed again.

“We will go as friends,” with a little bit of sourness, Adam smiled.

“I will think about it,” that’s what Shiro will do. Think about it. Just think. In the end he will not bother with going. There’s no point in going, even though Allura was one of his closest friends.

“Fine. Tomorrow at 9 pm. Be ready. I will pick you up,” Adam said, grabbing his books and leaving surprised Shiro alone.

“Wait! Adam!” Shiro yelled after Adam and tried to grab his arm. But it was all to vain and to top it off he got some glares and shushes from other students. He slowly sat back down and buried his face in his hands groaning softly. He didn’t want to go but it wasn’t option anymore. He needed to think of plan how to escape the party…

 

* * *

 

  
As Shiro expected it was party as any other. Well, not really. Allura’s parties were always special and extra as was this one. Everything was pink or red or any other hue of these two colours. Hearts and flowers were a must for a Valentines day party. Usually Shiro liked Allura’s parties because she knew how to make him laugh and enjoy them but this time Shiro was on his own. One of the fortunate things that happened that night was that Adam left as soon as they arrived. Maybe he was serious about being just friends.  
But then what was Shiro even doing here? Getting drunk was out of question because he had his favourite class in the morning with professor Slav. And he didn’t feel like talking to other people and potentially flirting with them. What was Adam thinking dragging him here few weeks after their break-up? And what was Shiro thinking, going to a party with his ex? Not like anything of that mattered now.  
Shiro let out long sigh and decided not to be a wallflower. He moved through the crowd of slightly intoxicated students and made his way to buffet table. Shiro cursed under his breath. Of course, even the food had to be pink. He grabbed some pinkish heart-shaped mini cake. Eyeing the dessert very cautiously. It’s not like he didn’t like sweets but that pink colour was way too artificial to even taste good, but he hoped that Allura chose only the best. As he bit into the sugar bomb heart shaped cake he was greeted with a smile from another man. Shiro was pretty sure he knew him.

  
“Hey,” brown haired boy said and smiled at Shiro, “Wanna dance?” Shiro gagged on the cake. It was very sudden question from someone he didn’t know.

“I’m sorry. I don’t dance and I’m also not really looking for anyone…,” Shiro said trying to look like he’s actually sorry.

“Oh, okay…,” the boy looked sad, giving Shiro very sad puppy look. Shiro, trying to get out of awkward situation, grabbed another cake and left. He decided to leave, he wasn’t in mood for another encounter like that one.  
As he left the house and his face was hit with night breeze, he felt relieved. He still could hear music from the house and the happy voices and laughs but it didn’t matter to him. Because he is going to go home, take a hot shower and snuggle in his bed. That will be perfect Valentines day.  
He was just finishing the cake, smiling stupidly about his perfect plan when he noticed something in the back alley. Something that immediately caught his eye. Shiro wasn’t exactly into motorcycles, but he knew when he saw a good one. He approached it, wondering who the owner is. To a closer inspection he noticed few scratches but otherwise it was obvious someone took a good care of it.

“There you are!” he heard and turned around to see who it was. Hoping that maybe it was the owner but as he turned around, he immediately knew he was wrong.

“I couldn’t find you at the party, so I figured out you left…,” it was the brown haired boy from before, “I hoped that, you know, we could talk?” Boy said as he approached Shiro, grabbing his hands.

“I know it may sound creepy, but I followed you around and wanted to talk to you for so long…,” that’s where Shiro’s mind wandered off. He really didn’t want to deal with this but also, he didn’t want to hurt his feelings.

“Ehm, I have to go…,” Shiro tried to interrupt him but he was completely ignored. The boy was still telling him some crazy story about how it’s fate they finally met at Valentines day party. Shiro tried to wrestle his hands out of his and make some distance between them but it just resulted into his back leaning against the wall and his hands still trapped.

“I really, really love you Shiro!” the boy finally finished his story, leaning into a kiss. Shiro panicked. That’s not how he imagined his night would go. There was nowhere to run, Shiro stiff with fear at least moved his head to the side hoping the boy would get a hint.  
And… and the kiss never came. What came were someone’s loud footsteps and then brown haired boy was lying on the ground, K.O.-ed. Shiro blinked and the looked at his saviour. The saviour was rubbing his fist, he had black hair and in the dim light of the street lamp Shiro couldn’t figure out if his eyes were black or dark purple.

“You saved me!” Shiro gasped not sure how words work anymore. Boy frowned and rolled his eyes as he approached the bike.

“No, I didn’t. He was just in my way,” he said, as he got on the bike looking at Shiro. And Shiro still didn’t know what to say, his knees getting weak under that look.

“You seem like you ran away,” boy said, flicking his head towards the house where the party was happening.

“N-no, I didn’t…,” Shiro finally found his tongue only to find himself stumble on words. The boy laughed.

“It’s okay. I’m running away too,” he smiled at Shiro, tapping the seat behind him, “Wanna run away with me?” he said and Shiro couldn’t say no to that. He sat behind him, shyly grabbing his sides and then the bike roared under them.

“Wait. Where are the helms?” Shiro asked looking around, fear rising in him again.

“There are none,” Boy laughed and they took off into the sleepy city.

 

* * *

 

 

“So, what’s your name?” Shiro asked slowly getting of the bike as his legs were shaking from the wild ride. The black haired boy looked at him, thinking about something and then saying, “Keith. Keith Kogane.”

“My name is Taka…,” Shiro tried to shake Keith’s hand but he got interrupted.

“I know your name, Takashi Shirogane. Everyone knows your name,” Keith rolled his eyes, got of the bike as well and made his way towards the park entrance. Shiro was confused, it sounded like he made Keith angry.

“Are you coming or not?” Keith shouted at Shiro from the park which made Shiro jump. He was thinking maybe he should leave but for some reason he wanted to get to know Keith better. He caught up to him, wondering where Keith is taking him.

“I feel like I’ve done something but I’m not sure what,” Shiro said trying to make some conversation.

“Come on, Mr. Perfect doesn’t know why everyone knows him?” Keith laughed sarcastically, “You got the best marks in every subject and every professor likes you. So, yes I know your name.” Keith said as he kicked some rock. The rock flew through the air and instead of landing on the ground it landed in water. For a moment it confused Shiro but then he remembered there was a lake in the middle of the park.

“I’m not that good. And I thought you wanted me here?” Shiro asked, scratching back of his head and looking at Keith.

“No, yes…I mean I though that you wanted to take your mind of what happened before…,” Keith avoided Shiro’s look and Shiro could swear that he saw him blushing. Shiro smiled and then he noticed the lake before him. It was night but the park had street lamps. The light from them was soft and together with waves it created almost magical shimmer on water surface.

“It’s beautiful,” Shiro said getting closer to the water edge.

“Right?” answered Keith softly, you could tell that he was smiling. They stayed quiet for what could be hours but were mere minutes. Taking in the night breeze and the beautiful look before them.

“So you don’t feel like Mr. Perfect,” Keith said suddenly, Shiro turned around to meet his gaze.

“No, I’m definitely not perfect. I have bunch of flaws,” Shiro laughed nervously. He didn’t like being called ‘Mr. Perfect’. On campus he heard it few times, but he always believed he heard wrong and it wasn’t about him.

“Prove it,” Keith said bluntly and his eyes were full of mischief.

“…How?” Shiro asked carefully. He was a sucker for Keith’s eyes, and it could cause him some trouble because one look from Keith and maybe he would do anything for him. And he could not afford to start crushing on Keith, not right know, not when he just met him.

“Swear, punch someone, do something bad. Be bad,” Keith walked slowly towards Shiro, narrowing his eyes and with every word his voice got lower, “If you can do it then I swear I will stop calling you Mr. Perfect.” Shiro gulped as Keith stopped few steps before him. He could almost feel his breath on his skin. Almost.

“I will do it. But I will only do things that will not get me into trouble,” Shiro said after a while, trying to sound normal and not aroused. Keith was bad news for him because just a single look gave him goose bumps.

“Fine,” Keith said, frowning and moving away from Shiro, “I will meet you in school so we can be partners in crime.”

“Okay. Will you call me Shiro then?” Shiro asked as he followed Keith.

“No, Mr. Perfect.”

 

* * *

 

  
It was few days after the party. Shiro was, as always, sitting in the library and studying. He was quite nervous and couldn’t concentrate on the book before him. He was wondering if Keith forgot about him. He wanted to meet him again, he wanted to know if he will get the tingles and goose bumps when Keith looks at him. But also, he didn’t want to crush on someone else so early after breaking up with Adam.  
Shiro let out the sigh, he was reading one page for the third time already and he still didn’t know what he was reading. He thought about giving up, when he noticed someone sat across him.

“Hey there, Mr. Perfect,” oh, he knew that voice. He looked at Keith, their eyes locked and Shiro immediately knew he was in trouble.

“I told you to call me Shiro,” he said but still smiled at Keith. Keith snorted and shook his head.

“You know what our deal was,” And his smile was full of mischief.

“What should I do then?” Shiro asked, hoping it’s something he can do. Keith leaned towards him, their noses almost touching. Shiro’s heart started pounding loud and hard and he hoped Keith couldn’t hear it.

“Do you know the penis game?” Keith whispered almost seductively. Shiro knew the game and he knew it wasn’t anything dirty but he still blushed. He could feel his ears burning.

“We are in the library,” Shiro said trying not to look embarrassed and failing miserably.

“That’s the point,” Keith laughed quietly and then said very softly, “ _Penis._ ” Shiro’s eyes went wide. He couldn’t possibly scream such a word on the whole library. And then he felt Keith foot touching his leg. Panicking he looked at Keith, but he only gave him smile.

“Penis,” Shiro said little louder than Keith, immediately looking around if someone heard him.

“Penis!” Keith answered, few students turning their heads around, “Now you have to scream it.” Shiro swore that he was red as a tomato, at least that’s how he felt. He opened his mouth only to close it. He couldn’t do it. And then he felt Keith foot again, moving higher and higher.

“PENIS!” Shiro screamed, jumping out of his seat. He could hear the whispers of the other students. They were all looking at them. Keith was laughing and Shiro noticed that towards them was walking librarian. She looked angry and full of rage. Shiro gave his quiet good byes to his favourite place and sanctuary.

 

* * *

 

  
“So, now when I have embarrassed myself, will you call me Shiro?” Shiro asked. They were sitting on bench at park in school campus and Shiro still had some lingering redness in his face from before. They were scolded like little kids and they had to apologize but they weren’t banned from library.

“I will think about it,” Keith laughed at the memory of what happed, “You should have seen your face.” Shiro glared at Keith but his anger quickly disappeared as he looked at the boy sitting next to him.  
It was sunny day and the light shining through the leaves of the trees made patterns on their faces which made Shiro stare at Keith even more. It was also very hot day and Shiro was in jumper, soon he was sweating and decided to take it off. As he was taking of the jumper, leaving him only in tank top, he noticed that Keith was staring at him.

“It happed long time ago,” Shiro said, pointing to his right arm where was big scar and some of the muscles were missing and deformed.

“Wha-…Oh, right…,” Keith stuttered, his gaze moving to the arm and then to the ground, “I’m sorry.”

“You don’t have to apologize. I’m fine now. It’s not working so well as before the accident but it’s fine,” Shiro smiled at Keith, stretching his right arm and moving his fingers. Keith looked at Shiro and then coughed, blushing slightly.

“I have decided that it wasn’t enough, and I will still call you Mr. Perfect, but…,” Keith rummaged through his pockets, triumphally pulling the packet of cigarettes out of one of them, “But if you will try one of these…” Keith left the sentence unfinished, smiling at Shiro. Shiro stared at him disapprovingly but the temptation was big.

“You are bad influence,” he looked at him while Keith took out one cigarette and lighter.

“Yes, I am,” Keith agreed, put the cigarette in his mouthed and lit it “You don’t have to do it. I’m not forcing you… I will just think you are pussy.” He blew the smoke out, giving Shiro one of his mischievous smiles. He then offered the cigarette to the Shiro. If the temptation of not being called Mr. Perfect was big then the temptation of having indirect kiss with Keith was immeasurable.  
It’s not like he had to finish it, he just had to try it. So, he took the cigarette from Keith. Shiro regretted it immediately after the taste of smoke and cigarette hit his tongue. He fought the feeling of throwing up and just ended with coughing fits.

“You know you are not supposed to breath it in so much,” Keith said, trying not to laugh but he tried to help Shiro and pat him on the back. Shiro’s eyes were watering and the nausea was back again. He didn’t want to throw up in front of Keith, but he wasn’t sure he can hold it in.

“Wait here,” Keith said as he looked at Shiro struggling with himself and run off to somewhere. Soon the cough was gone but the nausea wasn’t and luckily Keith was back with bottle of water.

“Clean your mouth with it,” he gave Shiro the bottle and sat back next to him, “It’s always kind of waste not to swallow.” That made Shiro cough on the water. The water went through his nose and because he couldn’t hold it in his mouth anymore it also went everywhere else. It was on his tank top and his pants but most of it luckily landed on his shoes and on the ground. Keith stared at him with surprise but then started laughing.

“I’m so sorry,” Keith apologized between his laughing and handed Shiro handkerchief, “Here you go.” Shiro shyly took it and at least wiped his face. He was looking at the ground, he didn’t want to look at Keith. He felt like he’s been made fun of. It must have shown on his face because Keith stopped laughing.

“Hey, I’m sorry. You are not embarrassing, you know in the library you were kind of cool when you took all the blame on yourself,” Keith smiled awkwardly, trying to make Shiro feel better.

“I wasn’t cool,” Shiro mumbled. He was sulking but it was hard because Keith looked sad, but he didn’t know what to say so they sat in silence.

“Do you wanna hang out again?” Keith asked after a while, “I mean, I get it if you don’t want to.”

“No, I would like to meet again,” Shiro blurted out quickly. He was still a little angry at Keith, but he also wanted to know more about him. Their yes met and Keith smiled at him. It was different smile from the others. This one was sincerer, and it made his heart skip a beat.

“Okay, then lend me your phone,” Keith asked. It confused Shiro but he handed him his phone and Keith put in his phone number.  
He got up and as he gave back Shiro his phone he said, “I have to go. I will text you or you can text me if you want. So, bye Shiro,” and with that Keith run off to somewhere leaving dumbfounded Shiro on the bench. Shiro never though that he will be this happy to be called by his name.

 

* * *

 

  
Weeks went by and Shiro got to know Keith better.  
Now he knew that Keith was a year younger than him and he was studying astrophysics. Shiro was kind of envious of him, he wanted to study astrophysics too but because of his parents he was studying biomedical engineering. He also quickly realized that Keith was really smart, so their conversations were about physic, math and especially space. He also got to know Keith’s roommate Matt, Matt and his sister Kate were in computer science courses. He got to know that side of Keith, where he is rude to people only when they are rude to him or when he stands up for himself which makes him loner. And he also knows that Keith got a soft heart, saving up kittens and puppies from streets and studying hard so he can help his mom.  
And all these little things Shiro got to know about Keith, only made him to fall for Keith even harder than before. Shiro thought about confessing his feeling but he was afraid that Keith doesn’t like him like that. He didn’t want to ruin their friendship.  
Shiro’s mind was full of thought about school and about Keith so when he walked out of classroom, he didn’t notice that Keith was already waiting for him.

“Is Mr. Perfect thinking about his grades again?” Keith teased as he approached Shiro.

“You know I don’t like being called that,” Shiro pouted but greeted Keith with smile. It became their thing to meet up after class and then talk about whatever came to mind.

“I know, but I also like teasing you,” Keith smiled back at Shiro and playfully hit him in the arm, “I want to show you something.” He then grabbed Shiro’s arm and dragged him out of building, through the campus and behind faculty building where professor had their cabinets.

“Don’t tell me its one of your strays,” Shiro laughed as he let Keith lead him. Keith only gave him angry look but blushed which gave him away.  
They made their way through the shrubbery and arrived behind the building. Keith let go of Shiro and pulled out pouch of cat food. He then opened it and called out for a cat, which after a while showed up. It was tabby cat and its belly was stretched out, soon after her three kittens showed up. They were timid so Keith put the cat food on the ground and stepped away.

“Aren’t they adorable?” Keith asked Shiro, his eyes shining with excitement.

“Why don’t you take them home?” Shiro already knew the answer to that but still asked so he wasn’t surprised when Keith just shook his head. They watched the cats in silence.

“Why don’t we ruin your reputation more when we are here, Mr. Perfect?” Keith suddenly asked after the cats left.

“I though we were done with that,” Shiro groaned, knowing its to late to protest, because Keith got his mischievous smile on his face. Keith looked around, thinking. Shiro wondered what kind of stuff he will have to do, and he didn’t have to wait for too long.

“Did you know that’s professor Slav office?” Keith pointed to one of the windows, Shiro looked at him fearing what’s Keith thinking.

“Why don’t you show me how bad boy you are?” and as he said that, he grabbed a rock of the ground and gave it to Shiro.

“You can’t be serious Keith,” Shiro was mortified, he expected something but not this. Not breaking a window to an office of one of his professors, “It’s crime!”

“I’m dead serious. And actually, its offense,” Keith replied looking straight into Shiro’s eyes. Shiro nervously rubbed the rock with his fingers. He couldn’t do that, not even for Keith.

“I was thinking that after this we could go to the Blade of Marmora, but I don’t know if I want to show up with a coward…,” Keith teased. And it worked, Shiro remembered how Keith talked about his mom and how she works in a club as a bartender. Which meant Shiro could meat Keith’s mother. Keith wanted to introduce Shiro to his mom.  
As Shiro’s mind was filled with these thoughts, he put the rock in his left hand and threw it. Glass shattered.

“Fuck, you did it,” Keith stood there, mouth opened with surprise, “Why did you do it?!”

“You told me to do it!” Shiro started panicking, noticing that Keith was in state of shock and surprise.

“I was joking!” Keith yelled at Shiro and they heard voices from the office, “Fuck, fuck, fuck… come on, let’s run!” Keith grabbed Shiro’s arm and they sprinted away from the building.  
They run until they were out of breath. They run through whole campus and they stopped after they reached dorms. Keith leaned against the wall, breathing heavily and Shiro stood there completely drenched in sweat, slowly catching his breath.  
And then they started laughing. The adrenalin slowly faded away, so did the laughter. Even thought they stood there in silence it wasn’t awkward. Shiro looked into Keith’s eyes and he felt something. He felt like there is something between them, something more than just a friendship. They were just a few steps away from each other and Shiro could easily close the gap. He wanted to pin Keith against the wall, grab his face and slowly kiss him. Keith’s eyes were clouded and Shiro decided to make a move. He stepped closer to the Keith, leaning towards him.

“I have to go but I will text you the date when I can go to the club,” Keith whispered, touching Shiro’s chest and lightly pushing him away. He smiled at him and quickly left.  
And Shiro was once again left alone. There was burning feeling inside his chest. But somehow, he knew he wasn’t completely rejected, after all he is going to meet Keith’s mom.

 

* * *

 

  
“You can’t be serious Shiro,” Adam sat across Shiro and he slammed down the books on the table he held. Shiro jumped in surprise as he was writing essay. It was essay he had to write as an apology to the professor Slav.

“About what?” Shiro asked and made some space on the table as he was surrounded with books.

“About your relationship with that freshman. You should break it off,” Adam continued his rant as he opened his books. Shiro knew Adam meant well but he also didn’t like that Adam was dictating his relationship.

“We are not dating,” Shiro answered grumpily, “And our friendship is not your business.”

“He got you into trouble. You should be thankful that professor Slav is so nice,” Adam said little surprised because Shiro rarely talked back to him. Shiro just shook his head and went back to his essay, he may have to pull an all-nighter to finish it.

“Are you seriously sulking just because I gave you advice?” Adam asked frowning. Shiro wanted to say something back but someone was faster then him.

“He already said it’s not your business so why are you still sticking your nose where it doesn’t belong?” it was Keith and he sounded annoyed. He stood next to the table and glared at Adam.

“You should have some respect for the upperclassmen,” Adam replied trying to keep it cool.

“Why should I, when you are talking shit about me?” Keith retorted, his hands curling into fists. Shiro could almost see the sparkles of dislike between them.

“Okay, that’s enough. Adam, I think I’m old enough to take care of myself. Keith, I appreciate it, but it wasn’t necessary,” Shiro tried to calm them down. Adam sighed and lowered his look, but Keith looked even more angry than before and maybe even hurt.

“So you are going to let him talk to you like that?” Keith whispered, staring at Shiro.

“Why do you care so much?” Shiro shrugged his shoulders and returned Keith’s gaze. He didn’t think that Keith would care so much about his other friends and his relationship with them. So, it surprised him when Keith got suddenly so quiet and his face went red.

“Why do I care?” Keith whispered softly, “You don’t know why I care?!” and he suddenly snapped almost yelling at Shiro, “Why the fuck, do you have to be so blind?!” now Keith yelled at Shiro, his face completely red and before Shiro could say something, Keith stormed out of the library.

“What did I do wrong?” Shiro said surprised, feeling like he’s been left alone by Keith way too many times.

“Oh my god, you are hopeless,” Adam rubbed bridge of his nose and shook his head which confused Shiro even more.

 

* * *

 

  
After what happened at the library the other day, Shiro didn’t expected that Keith is going to text him ever again. But he was wrong, and he was happy that he was wrong. Keith wanted to meet up with him later that day and Shiro couldn’t wait.  
Shiro had to hold himself, otherwise he would run to the place they were supposed to meet up. He was already too early. To his surprise Keith was already waiting for him.

“So where are we going,” Shiro asked after they exchanged greetings.

“Don’t tell me you forgot. I promised you that I will take you to the Blade, remember?” Shiro did forgot. Well, of course he forgot, he had to pull few all-nighters to finish the essay and his mind erased most of the memories of that day except the heated moment they shared. Even though it was for short period of time and he got rejected.

“Yea, but I thought you were angry with me?” Shiro asked while following Keith.

“I still am,” Keith answered bluntly but then smiled at Shiro, “So that’s why it’s perfect time to go, right?” Something about his smile was weird and that look sent shivers down Shiro’s spine.  
After few minutes of walking they arrived at the club. Sun was just setting so Shiro didn’t expect the club to be so full. Music was loud and lights were dim and shone in variety of colours but mostly it was shades of purple. People were dancing but lot of them were just sitting around and talking.

“Is your mom working today?” Shiro asked, leaning closer to the Keith so he can hear him.

“Oh thank god, no,” Keith replied, his cheeks went a little red as he noticed that Shiro got so close to him, “She wouldn’t let me drink,” Keith rolled his eyes and made his way towards the bar, Shiro following him. There Keith ordered some drinks, handing one of the glasses to the Shiro.

“But she is right, you shouldn’t be drinking,” Shiro said jokingly taking the sip of the beer. Keith hit him in the arm.

“Oh shut up, I asked out Shiro, not Mr. Perfect,” Keith laughed and so did Shiro. He got used to being called Mr. Perfect, at least by Keith.  
Shiro was on his third beer and he could tell that he’s getting drunk. Keith already drunk lot more than him but he still looked sober. Shiro wondered how it’s possible, he’s older then Keith so he should be able to drink more. So, he downed the glass of the beer he was holding and ordered more.

“Are you sure, you should be drinking so much?” Keith asked him and dragged him away from the bar so Shiro would not get tempted to drink more.

“I am an adult. I should know what I’m doing,” Shiro said, fumbling on some words, “Why don’t we dance?”

“I’m not going to dance with drunk responsible adult,” Keith snorted and helped Shiro to sit down on one of the chairs.

“I’m not drunk,” Shiro said, staring at Keith. For some reason Shiro felt like Keith suddenly looked really sexy and the purple lighting just made everything about him better. Rest of the bar didn’t seem so pretty as before, everything was spinning.

“Sure. I think, I should get you a water,” Keith said and turned around to go and get the water but Shiro grabbed his hand.

“No, don’t leave me again. You always leave so suddenly,” Shiro cried out, pulling on Keith’s arm. He wanted to hold him closer and never let him go. Keith blinked with surprise but smiled with one of his rarest smiles. It was lovely smile and it made Shiro feel all warm inside. His heart started pounding really hard and he suddenly felt the urge to tell Keith everything. He opened his mouth only to be stopped by Keith’s finger.

“Don’t say it,” he whispered as he got closer to Shiro. He held his face and Shiro grabbed Keith’s sides.

“Why not?” Shiro asked, pulling Keith even closer.

“Because you are drunk, and I want to hear it when you are sober,” Keith said, now their noses were almost touching, and the lack of touch was painful for Shiro.

“You don’t like me,” tears started to swell in Shiro’s eyes. He didn’t want to get rejected. Keith sighed, his thumbs rubbing Shiro’s cheeks. He was thinking and Shiro patiently waited for him to talk.

“Remember the party? I didn’t want to go…,” Keith started, he was looking into Shiro’s eyes with feelings Shiro couldn’t figure out, “But I heard from Matt that certain Mr. Perfect is going to be there, so I went,” it took Shiro a while to process what he just heard. He smiled stupidly and then again opened his mouth only to be stopped by Keith.

“Sober, remember?” Keith said and Shiro nodded. He wanted to hear more but he also started to feel sleepy. So, he buried his face in Keith’s chest and closed his eyes. He is not going to fall asleep he’s just resting his eyes from all the lights and spinning. That’s what Shiro thought.

 

* * *

 

  
Shiro woke up in his bed. He didn’t know how he got there or what happened after he closed his eyes but apparently, he fell asleep in Keith’s arms. He at least remembered that, and he remembered what Keith told him. He had to meet him and tell him properly how he felt. Shiro got out of bed, feeling thankful for not having hangover. He is going to take a shower and then go and find Keith.  
He arrived after lunch time and if he remembered right, Keith should have some lectures by now. It took him a while to find the right lecture room, but he found it and he wondered if he should wait or not. He dedicated for the latter. Shiro breathed in and walked inside.

“Mr. Shirogane is there something you need?” it was professor Iverson who had today’s lecture but Shiro decided to ignore him, dealing with consequences later. He scanted the room and found Keith, their eyes met.

“Keith, you told me to tell you when I’m sober, so I’m here,” Shiro began, “So, I’m here to ask you if you will be my boyfriend because I like you,” Shiro blushed but his gaze was unwavering. Among other students were excited murmurs and professor Iverson was red with rage.

“Sure, I will be your boyfriend,” Keith said with smug smile on his face but in his eyes was warmness.

“So, you will stay or…,” Shiro awkwardly waved his hand towards the door, hoping that Keith wouldn’t leave him hanging.

“No, I quite enjoy professor Iverson’s lectures,” Keith answered back and the smile changed into the mischievous smirk. Shiro was now red as a tomato, feeling embarrassed beyond salvation.

“Ehm, okay… Professor Iverson, I’m sorry for the interruption, I will now leave,” Shiro nodded towards the professor and made a tactical retreat. Before the door closed completely behind him, he could hear professor Iverson screams. He will have to pull more all-nighters for another essay it seems but this time he would have company.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Year later, Shiro finally gets the Valentine's day he deserves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~NSFW warning!~

_A year later…_

 It was Valentine’s day. And Shiro was excited because he was going to spend the night with Keith. It’s not like it was their first time but today was a little bit different. Shiro already got his Valentines day gift from Keith and he promised him he is going to wear it tonight. He felt embarrassed and naughty for wearing something like that in public but as he wore clothes over it none should know.  
The day went by slow but in the end school ended. Shiro almost sprinted towards the dorms where Keith lived.  
Soon he was standing before his door and nervously knocked on them. Almost immediately they swung open and he was dragged in by Keith. Shiro closed the door behind him with foot because his hands were already occupied. He was holding Keith’s face as their lips met. He could feel the anticipation and excitement in Keith’s kiss.

“Are you wearing it?” Keith asked between the kisses and Shiro just grunted in agreement. He led them towards the bedroom.

“Come on, show me,” Keith begged him, breaking their kiss. Shiro grabbed the hem of his jumper but then stopped.

“It feels kind of embarrassing,” Shiro said, blushing. Keith grabbed his face and gave him soft and light kiss. And then he planted kisses on his chin and along side of his jaw.

“You can do it. I love you,” Keith whispered in his ear, biting his earlobe and sucking on it. Shiro moaned and pulled on the hem, taking of the jumper and revealing what was under it.  
His chest was trapped in lacy corset. The lace ended just under his nipples. They were a little red as the lace was rubbing on them whole day. Keith touched them, caressing them carefully.

“Was it arousing to wear it?” Keith asked in husky voice, pinching the nipples between his finger. Shiro muffled his moan, feeling the tingling in his underbelly. He pulled on Keith’s shirt trying to undress him. But Keith slapped his hand away.

“You still didn’t show me everything,” and he put his hand on Shiro’s crotch, rubbing it teasingly. Then he undone his buckle and pants, leaving Shiro only in lacy underwear which matched the corset.

“It’s so pretty, you are so pretty,” Keith said as he placed his finger on Shiro’s growing erection. Before Shiro could moan, Keith kissed him. Their tongues exploring their mouths and making wet sounds. Keith was still touching Shiro’s penis and Shiro’s hands were under Keith’s shirt and pants, groping his ass. Then Keith broke of their kiss and led them towards the bed. He then made Shiro sit on the bed and started undressing himself. He took off his shirt first and then his pants. Shiro gulped as the sight before him was almost enough to make him cum.  
Keith didn’t wore underwear, so he revealed his leaking cock. He run his hand through his hair and smiled at Shiro.

“Do you like what you see?” he asked as he grabbed himself and started moving his hand up and down. With his other hand he teased his nipples and whole time he was looking Shiro straight into his eyes. Shiro couldn’t take such a sight before him and grabbed Keith’s hand and pulled him towards him. Keith landed in his lap and laughed a little.

“Aren’t you a little impatient?” he said as they kissed again, grinding their erections together.

“Well, you are making it really hard for me to control myself,” Shiro grunted and slipped his fingers inside Keith’s ass, “You are already prepared,” Shiro said surprised, pulling the wet fingers out only to push them back in.

“I was bored.” Keith moaned, digging his fingers into Shiro’s shoulders. With his other hand he freed Shiro’s member from lacy prison, slowly moving his hand and rubbing his thumb on the head.

“The lube,” it was the only word Keith needed to hear from Shiro. He pulled out the lube from the nightstand, opened it and squirted some of it on his hand. He then cowered Shiro’s cock with it. Shiro grabbed his ass and helped him to get positioned. Shiro teased Keith, not putting it in immediately but first rubbing it against his hole. Keith moaned, trying to get Shiro in him.  
Shiro thrusted, filling up Keith and grabbing his ass to keep him from moving. Shiro waited for Keith to get used to the feeling, starting to move a little. Soon Keith moved on his own, meeting Shiro’s movements. Moaning into Shiro’s shoulder as his ass squeezed around him.  
As they were getting closer to the climax, Shiro grabbed Keith face and kissed him. Deeply and lovingly, Keith returned the kiss. With a few more thrust Keith came all over their bellies, squeezing Shiro’s penis making him come too. They breathed heavily as they hugged, Shiro’s rubbing Keith’s back and Keith running his fingers through Shiro’s hair.

“I love you.”

“I love you too, Shiro.”


End file.
